1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display panel techniques, and particularly relates to a thin film transistor and its manufacturing method.
2. The Related Arts
A thin film transistor (TFT) is usually made of amorphous silicon. As the dimension of display devices continuously increases, amorphous silicon TFTs suffer a number of shortcomings such as insufficient mobility rate, low uniformity, and the consumption of pixel area, leading to low transmittance. To overcome these shortcomings, TFTs made of oxide semiconductor such as indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) are developed. To ensure that the source and drain of IGZO TFT to have good contact with IGZO, the interfaces between the IGZO and the source, drain, specialized processing has to be performed so as to maintain conductor property across the interfaces.
Existing techniques apply oxygen plasma treatment to the interfaces to achieve the required conductor property, but this is a complex and inefficient process.